The reborn of the ashes
by hikari-loka
Summary: Las pesadillas se desatan, esta vez nadie podrá escapar al miedo que se encuentra dentro de su ser, pero a pesar de todo, incluso en el corazón más oscuro, siempre hay un poco de humanidad, a pesar de que casi toda, se la hayan arrebatado. "Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes cambiar, si las cosas no sucedieran por algo, entonces no tendría mucho sentido que sucedieran"
1. Chapter 1

Debajo de la tierra, en el centro del reino de las pesadillas, los fearlings se encontraban alborotados rodeando a la figura del rey de las pesadillas, burlándose de su sufrimiento mientras observaban como este trataba de luchar contra las ilusiones mentales de las cuales ellos eran la causa.

Habían pasado tres días desde la derrota que les habían dando los guardianes y durante todo ese tiempo las pesadillas se ocuparon de causar el mayor sufrimiento a su rey succionándole hasta la última gota temor que se encontrara dentro de su ser. Aquel reino que comúnmente era tranquilo, a pesar de su forma espeluznante y del aire cargado de misterio que podría exprimir a cualquiera que se atreviese a entrar, ahora se encontraba perturbado por el ruido de millones de risas sádicas e interminables que retumbaban entre sus paredes de forma chillona y penetrante.

El cuerpo de Pitch, que de por si tenía una estructura débil, ahora se encontraba magullado por millones de moretones y cicatrices que fueron causados por las pesadillas con forma de caballo que disfrutaban tanto de su sufrimiento físico como emocional. Su piel gris que antes era pálida, ahora parecía sin vida, como si estuviese a punto de morir en cualquier momento, además de que un sudor frio cubría su mejilla mientras pequeñas suplicas y gemidos de agonía salían de sus labios como pequeños murmullos llevados por el viento.

La arena que lo rodeaba se movía de manera circular alrededor de él y era tan espesa que se asemejaba al petróleo. Millones de ojos brillantes y dorados se posaban en su cuerpo de manera maliciosa como si esperaran el momento para que su alma se rompiese en dos o su ser no diera para más.

-por favor… ¡Dejen de atormentarme!

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Ante aquella declaración mas risas resonaron en el lugar, cada una deleitándose a la imagen de sufrimiento ajeno, los murmullos se empezaron a elevar, todos ellos susurrando palabras duras al oído del rey de las pesadillas, haciendo que su alma se fragmentara cada vez más con cada oración pronunciada.

_Que tonto fuiste, ¿en verdad creíste que podías ganar?_

_Nadie cree en ti, tu ya no existe, solo eres una sombra más_

_Nadie nunca te vera, vivirás en la soledad por la eternidad, nadie nunca amara a alguien tan patético como tú._

_Que tonto fuiste al pensar que podrías tener una familia_

-Oh ¡Silencio! ¡Cállense, CÁLLENSE!

La risas volvieron a inundar el lugar al igual que los murmullos, cada uno de ellos susurraba palabras más hirientes al oído de Pitch el cual tan solo intentaba cubrírselos tratando de evitar el sufrimiento, pero era imposible, prácticamente las palabras penetraban en su mente y llegaban a su corazón, marchitándolo más. Entre las millones de voces que había en el lugar, sobresalían dos que parecían mantener algo parecido a una conversación.

_El ya no nos va a servir más_

_Llevamos siglos intentando llegar al triunfo final y nunca lo hemos logrado _

_A pesar de que lo usamos porque necesitábamos a alguien que nos__guiara, ya no puede más, ahora ni de nosotros puede escapar_

_Pero a pesar de todo, aun lo necesitamos, es necesario su cuerpo para luchar contra esos guardianes, ni la arena a logrado aguantar_

_Su humanidad es lo único que nos impide avanzar_

_Pero si esta no está…._

…_si la destruimos…_

…_Ya nada…_

… _nos detendrá…_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

En un segundo, todas las sobras que cubrían a Pitch se comenzaron a deformar dejando de girar por un momento, lo único que sonó en ese lugar fue las risas agudas que poco a poco se fueron atenuando, los millones de ojos que antes observaban al rey de las pesadillas se cerraron y solo quedo la capa espesa que lo rodeaba.

Por un momento el cuerpo de Pitch se relajo notablemente ante la ausencia de las voces susurrantes, pero ante aquella tranquilidad no se podía esperar nada bueno, justo antes de que se relajara por completo, la arena se volvió a movilizar y las sombras se juntaron, con un rápido movimiento, toda la energía espesa se clavo en el cuerpo del rey de las pesadillas como si de una flecha se tratase dirigiéndose directamente al corazón de este, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y todo su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar ante todo lo que en él estaba entrando.

Los gritos eran tan fuerte que pareciera que en cualquier momento la garganta de Pitch le comenzaría a sangrar, su cuerpo se agitaba y sus manos trataron de sostenerse de algo que no encontraba, cuando toda la energía oscura estuvo dentro de sí, cayo rendido contra el suelo, lo único que se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar fue el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

_¡CRACK!_

_Su corazón…_


	2. Pos-intruducción

**Pos-introducción**

-¡Dime porque!

La madre naturaleza observo con suspicacia al de cabello blanco, sus manos en forma de puño se encontraban tan cerradas que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a sangrar.

El padre tiempo tan solo se quedo parado, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos, reflejo de profundo abismo y circular de la vida no expresaban nada, mostrando tan solo un semblante neutral, su frialdad parecía inquebrantable y esto solo logro hace enfadar más a la madre naturaleza.

Con paso firme la mujer se acerco y apenas con una de sus manos, aplicando toda la fuerza que tenia lo levando del cuello de su túnica y lo observo fijamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos dorados parecían sacar chispas y por un momento su mente se perdió en aquel universo que reflejaba el continuo paso del tiempo. Su ceño estaba fruncido, apretaba tanto los dientes que sentía que se iban a romper, la cólera estaba a punto a subir por su garganta y salir como lava ardiente de su boca mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro.

El padre tiempo ni se inmuto cuando lo alzaron, simplemente dejo que desquitara su enojo, parecía pensativo, sabía que estaba analizando la situación, y por su misma habilidad, deducía que ya sabía que todo aquello iba a pasar. Cuando por fin abrió sus labios, el espíritu de blanco dejo escapara un pequeño suspiro, como si algo en su ser le pesara y su mirada se volvió nostálgica.

-tú más que nadie sabe que no puedo cambiar las cosas- su voz era fluida, misteriosa, pero reflejaba las seguridad que tenía en sus palabras-las causas que pudiera modificar podrían tendrían consecuencias muy grabes en el presente, ya lo discutimos, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Cuando termino de hablar el lugar se quedo en silencio, solo se lograba escuchar el tick tock de los millones de relojes que corrían en la habitación, ninguno se movió, hasta que el agarre que tenia la mujer se hizo más fuerte en el cuello del otro y su mirada se endureció, parecía que de un momento al otro iba a lanzar al mayor contra la pared, sus dientes rechistaron un poco, incluso pequeños rayos salieron de su mano, estaba a punto de ejercer la fuerza necesaria para lanzar el otro cuerpo al vació pero…

….

El pequeño ruido de lágrimas cayendo contra el piso resonó en toda la sala, los ojos de color ámbar poco a poco se llenaron de agua dejando un rastro de dolor por toda su cara. Seraphina dejo el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello del otro y se acurruco contra él dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre su pecho.

El padre tiempo se quedo inmóvil, callado, dejando que la mujer se desahogara. Muy delicadamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando lentamente los cabellos oscuros tratando de transmitir aunque sea un poco de consuelo a esa alma delicada.

-¿P…por qué? ¿P…por qué no pudo haber sido otra persona?

El de pelo blanco no respondió, tan solo se dedico a seguir paseando sus dedos por la hebras oscuras de la otra. Solo el sonido de sollozos reboto en la habitación, el abrazo se mantuvo por varios minutos mientras poco a poco el llanto iba disminuyendo.

Cuando por fin seso, delicadamente la madre naturaleza se separo del cuerpo del oro, durante un instante sus ojos chocaron y el pudo notar el leve rojo de su mirada debido al llanto. Su expresión no cambio, pero aun así no dejo de tenerla en sus brazos.

Las palabras no querían salir, un silencio se instauro mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro. Seraphina sabía que el padre tiempo no usaría su _mirada _con ella, lo conocía demasiado.

Cuando por fin la madre naturaleza se sintió un poco más segura, se libero del agarre del otro, su semblante ya no era hostil y se sentía más calmada, así que tan solo se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Así que…¿No se puede cambiar la huellas de la arena?

Las palabras salieron de aquellos labios rosas como una súplica, como pidiendo con desesperación el cambio de idea del otro, su mirada reflejaba un poco de esperanza e incluso sus manos temblaban ante la idea.

-No…

La mujer contuvo su respiración pero no dijo nada, sus ojos se cerraron tratando de retener el llanto, sintió su corazón achiquitarse en su interior y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Cuando por fin los volvió a abrir se dio media la vuelta, dándole la espalda al otro dejando que un segundo silencio inundará el lugar.

-Bien…_lo acepto_

Con estas últimas palabras la mujer desapareció, dejando tan solo el olor a flores a su paso y una carga en el aire debido a su ausencia.

El mayor se quedo observando el lugar donde había yacido la menor, no se movió de donde estaba y dejo que su mente reflexionara todo lo que había sucedido, se perdió en sus pensamientos unos minutos mientras sentía que una sensación de culpa lo carcomía.

-_"No…"_

Su mente hubiera divagado más si no fuera porque noto algo pequeño detenido frente a él. Entre el inmenso blanco de la habitación, justo unos cuantos pasos al frente, donde había estado la madre naturaleza de espaldas anteriormente, había una pequeña cosa partícula transparente.

Con lentitud se acerco y extendió su mano, tocando aquella pequeña cosa que flotaba, cuando por fin pudo identificarla sus ojos se ampliaron y sostuvo con delicadeza el objeto en sus manos.

_Una lagrima…_

_Una pequeña lagrima congelada en el tiempo…_

Por un momento la observo detenidamente, analizándola, cuando termino con lentitud cerro su puño y dejo que aquella lágrima se destruyera en su mano mientras dejaba que esta muriera absorbida en su piel. Sus labios se fruncieron y antes de que dejara escapar todo el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones, unas palabras se le escaparon.

-Lo siento…

* * *

(N/A): bueno, quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaración, para que esta parte cobre un poco de sentido, esto es parte de la historia, pero la razón de para entender el comportamiento de los personajes se va a ir presentando hasta mucho más adelante, y una que otra cosa al final. Entonces, esto es como un pequeño paréntesis que con el paso se va a ir aclarando y que al final va a tener una explicación redundante, por lo tanto, tengan paciencia. Otra cosa:

*El personaje de la madre naturaleza si existe en el origen de los guardianes, solo que esta nada más aparece en los libros, pueden buscarlo  
*Utilice el nombre de Seraphina porque es el más usado en el fandom, el nombre completo es Seraphina Pitchiner  
*El padre tiempo es un personaje completamente Oc mio, se sabrá más de el (lo suficiente) adelante.  
*[SPOILER] esto es una pequeña aclaración, realmente no es muy redundante, pero ayudara a entender más, pero pongo el spoiler por si acaso; Seraphina Pitchiner es hija de Kozmotis Pitchiner, en otras palabras, Pitch, Pitch Black, si quieren busquen más información sobre el tema.

Y para finalizar, cualquier duda, sugerencia, cosa que quieran saber sobre el fic, puede dejar sus comentarios, o en su caso, si quieren información sobre el padre tiempo, o lo que sea, una respuesta más rápida y exacta, puede preguntarme en mi tumblr, aquí esta el link (solo quitenle los espacios):

hikariloka . tumblr . com


End file.
